


This chosen Bridge

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Crossing a Bridge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Steve, Protective Stiles, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally meet the Avengers, during battle, when Steve once again need him  the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was taking a pause in his work and taking a walk in the city when he felt a new wave of doubt and paralyzing terror. He had associated this feeling with Steve since their last encounter. After all, in the month since then, he had felt it multiple times, however far less intense. This sensation made him stop. It was so overwhelming, this terror. It forbade him to move. When the wave passed, he took running in the direction it came from, the feeling in the back of his mind. Whatever caused it was too much for the man it emitted from to permit him to move. Three streets later, he saw the first traces of a fight. He continued to run, hiding behind pieces of walls and building to come the nearest possible and see what it was.

And then, after the corner of the next street, he saw it all. People, children and women and men, even old ones, all attacking the avengers who were trying not to cause them any harm. And in the middle of it was standing Steve. They were still far away, more like some point in the horizon than actual human being. But with their recognizable costumes, it was not hard to tell who was who. The destruction of the streets they were in was innumerable.

Not too far from himself, Stiles could sense people arguing and angry. Approaching from the tent hosting them, he understood that it was the HQ of this mess. Sensing the distress of Steve growing, Stiles just walked in, hearing a man yelling in a com, telling the captain to get over it and work on a strategy. The further the man talked the more angst Stiles was sensing. Next to this old man was another one, trying to convince him it was doing no good to yell. To no result. Deciding to act, Stiles walked to the man, tapping a finger on his shoulder, which made the man turn to look at him, still yelling. Stiles smiled and swung a punch in his face, catching the com in his hand, years of having things thrown at him by werewolves finally paying. Without a look to anyone he took the mic and began to talk.

“Steve, I know it is overwhelming but you need to listen to my voice okay? You need to take a breath and look around. Do you see the sky? It’s a beautiful day. When all of this is finished, we will go take a walk along the river, alright? Take a little sun bath, draw the lights on the water. But for that, we need you in one piece and this battle to end. Do you understand?”

There was a pause in the com as everybody listened to this stranger calling THE Captain America in the middle of battle to talk about the sky and the sun. Then, Steve answered like it was natural for this guy to be on the com.

“Stiles?”

“Hey buddy. You’re with me?”

“I… yes, I… I think.”

“Okay, so tell me what you are going to do about those thing coming at you.”

“They… They are people, I can’t hurt civilians!”

“If they are people I’m a werewolf, dude. They don’t emit any emotions, Steve. Not one of them is feeling anything. Stark might want to scan them. I don’t think those are alive people, buddy.”

“I don’t know who this cap-whisperer is, but he’s right. Those aren’t people. Just amazing robots. So amazing it’s surprising they aren’t mine.”

Everybody heard the captain take a deep breath at that before ordering them to end this show, no pity allowed.

As soon as the captain was himself again, Stiles gave the com to the man who was arguing with the prick yelling before and turned feet. A path was created before him to the entry of the tent where he found himself trying to keep a panic attack at bay, sitting in the floor, his back again a piece of the closest building. After what seems to be a very long time, he managed to calm himself and found that he wasn’t alone anymore. Steve was sitting next to him, pretending to be watching ahead while the voices of Tony Stark, the Falcon, Thor and the Black Widow were coming from the tent, yelling. On the other side of the road was sitting Hawkeye, at the top of a one story building without a roof, discussing with the Winter Soldier who was staying at the bottom of his perch.

“You okay?”

“Yes, it’s just frightening to face this many people with so many strong emotions in one place. Like being replace by someone else while still in your own body.”

“I can only imagine. I experienced the opposite. Being myself in another body that was mine. Totally frightening.”

A new silence took place. That Steve once again cut.

“So, how are your father and family? You were gone to see them, right?”

“Yes. And they are good, thank you! Melissa keep my father on his diet, but it is so much easier since the arrival of Amita. She has grown up so much! She’s four now and so intelligent! Really well-mannered too, which is quite surprising with the father she has! I’m kidding but Derek really took being a parent. It was like it was what he was made for. Seriously, he made me want to be a father, and let me tell you I really don’t have this envy often! Partly because I can’t imagine myself being in charge of someone else and also because I really wouldn’t do that alone and as I am single it isn’t a possibility. But he managed to make it seems easy. And Amita is so cute! I took like a thousand pictures. And Derek promised to come see me as soon as possible with her and I can’t wait to take her to the museum and visiting the city, seeing the Empire State Building, Brooklyn, Stark Tower, the zoo, Central park and the library! You know, she already is able to read some simple books! She is so intelligent!”

Steve laughed before sobering up.

“You’ll have fun. And Stiles, thank you. You saved me today. Me and the team. So thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you here with me.”

“You would have taken a little more time figuring it out, that’s all, Steve. You know you would have.”

“Maybe, but probably not before someone was hurt. At least take some credit.”

“Alright! It’s not every day that I can say I helped save the town!”

They stay in silence some minutes before the man arguing with the old man that Stiles punched came outside and stood before them. They looked at him from the floor and saw him smiling. Not a big one but on his serious face it was the equivalent of a grin on everyone else. Steve and Stiles take a look at each other before erupting in laughter, to the point of tears, leaning on each other for support but incapable to look at each other without laughing again. When they finally are able to stop, their sides hurt and the avengers are all there, in various state of curiosity. The man then look at Stiles.

“Young man, you did what many people dreamed of doing. I will forever keep this memory of the great Edouard Jackson being knocked out by a punch to the face. You saved me from having to do it myself. Thank you. Now, we have things to discuss. If you would come with me to…”

Steve didn’t let him finish his sentence before intervening.

“Coulson, he isn’t going to the hellicarier with you. No way am I letting you do that.”

The man, Coulson, held his hands up, placating.

“I wasn’t expecting him to go there but inviting him to my office at Stark tower. Now if you have a problem with that Captain, let me know.”

Steve fixed him in the eye and nodded.

“I’m coming too.” Coulson shook his head.

“You have to debrief, as you didn’t do it with the rest.” Seeing the other ready to protest, Hawkeye put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go with him. Nothing will happen to him. If you don’t trust Coulson, then trust me, okay?”

“It’s... It’s not that I don’t trust him, just…”

“He answer to a hierarchy I know. But my superior is you, so I think it is alright, okay?”

Stiles made a noise.

“I don’t know why you think I need a bodyguard for this. I can defend myself, thank you very much. Now, if someone want to go to spy on this interview, they are more than welcome to tag along. Steve, I’ll text you later.”

To the surprise of all, Steve burst in laughter at that.

“More like you’ll be harassing me later! Savor the visit, geek!”

“Why, thank you, _Captain_. I will!”

Steve then too off to the tent while the others stared at Stiles.

“Soooooooo….. Which way?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles in Stark (Avengers?) Tower.... A dream come true.

When they reunited sometime later in what could only be a fucking entertainment room larger than his flat (!), Stiles hadn’t come down from his bliss. He was in the home of real life super heroes! Like, better than Batman as they were REAL! And he might have lived with werewolves, still live with it, to be honest, but super heroes were just that much more.

His interview with Coulson had only ended with some signature for silence on the event, not even restraining him to talk about it, just about what they were against, specifically. He so was calling Derek later! He was in Stark tower! To say it was a dream come true was a euphemism. After all, it was not like he chose to come in New York partly because of it (it was) or that he included the tower on his jogging path (he totally did).

His little fanboying seemed to greatly amused Hawkeye, who gave him the grand tour. The guy was easily the best actor Stiles ever saw. His emotions and facials expression were so distinct that it could have come from two different people. When Coulson had his feelings like muted to keep his face emotionless, Hawkeye had like a set of emotion for each part of himself. But in the Tower, he was whole, as it seems. Here, contrary to when he was on the site earlier, he was expressing what he was feeling or at least, as much as anyone do.

When reuniting with Steve, Stiles was immediately pull on the side and interrogated by a very worried super soldier. Reassuring him, they migrated to the seats there and were laughing at each other but mostly at Stiles’ awe of the tower. Hawkeye too great pleasure to rapport every little comment Stiles made during the visit, causing the man to share the story the archer told him about getting in the vents. Snarking back and forth, they didn’t see the time pass until Coulson came fetching Hawkeye for some appointment. Grimacing at the prospect, he stood up and presented his hand to Stiles.

“So, it was nice to meet you. Come back anytime. And please, call me Clint cause Hawkeye make me think of the battlefield.”

Flustered, Stiles took the proffered hand and shook it.

“Likewise. And call me Stiles, cause that’s my name.”

Hawkeye – Clint – laughed and shook his head as he walked away, throwing a “no promise” as he took the elevator.

Steve snorted before stretching from his sitting position.

“Want to eat something? I’m starving!”

“Yes, why not?”

They went to the kitchen of Steve’s flat (“make yourself at home. And yes, you might touch the Shield”) where they did sandwiches before going to the living room, eating watching some talk show that was on. After appeasing the hunger and taking a cup of coffee, Steve began the conversation they were both waiting for.

“So, how do you feel?”

“Better. You?”

“Same. Thanks to you, again.”

At that, Stiles made a hand gesture conveying at the same time “don’t think about it”, “you’re welcome” and “it was nothing” before asking:

“So, I suppose you talked to your team, seeing the pick of anxiety you had for the last month?”

Steve fiddled in his seat.

“I… yes. I thought about what you said and decided that I wanted them in the known and that you were right. They had the right to know me as much as I know them. Turned out they mostly figured it out by themselves but thought I wanted some space. Which I saw as a barrier blocking me from talking to them about it.”

Stiles smiled at that.

“That’s great! So, what happened today?”

“Not enough sleep, a fight with Stark just before the attack and a pushing handler putting pressure on me. But you came, so it all finished well. I think that Coulson will be our only handler now. He was so furious that he threatened to quit if anybody was to take this place ever again. I never saw him this angry. Except maybe the time where Clint and Natasha went missing and left behind on a mission. He went to retrieve them himself, injured and would have took them out alone if they didn’t saved themselves first. Like always.”

At that Stiles erupt in laughter before gasping for breath.

“I knew he wasn’t just a paper pusher! He has this thing on him saying that he is competent as hell but prefer to show it on the last resort! Like Superman!”

It was Steve turn to laugh.

“I’m sure he will be honored to hear about that but I’m not sure you wish to know what the other might say about that. So much room for teasing!”

“Well, I think I embarrassed myself enough today to last a lifetime of teasing alone, so tell him if you want. It can’t be worse!”

After the laugher died down Steve looked Stiles in the eye and asked seriously:

“So, are we ever gonna talk about your abilities and your own story or are we pretending nothing happened and all is right in the world?”

Stiles moved and made a ball of himself on the couch, putting his knees under his head.

“What do you want to know?”

“Your gift, how does it work?”

“Well, I can sense the emotions, feelings, of the people around me. And when it’s people I have a connection with, let’s say my dad for example, I have their emotion so strong they can overwhelmed me. But it’s not unbearable before I have four or more people I’m connected with around. Let me tell you that going back to my town is hell. I know everybody there….”

“I can imagine. So, isn’t it hard to live in the city where there is so many people?”

“No, on the contrary. Here, I’m anonymous. I only had Derek who was living with me and my dad occasionally that I was feeling this connected with. And I can totally managed that.”

“Okay, then how come you always are here when I need you and can so clearly sense my emotions?”

“I don’t know. I was not feeling well before meeting you but I attributed it to Derek going back to Beacon Hills was I was staying here. But then I just had those feelings that guided me to you. And it just continued from there.”

“So what? Your power evolved?”

“I think that it was more like when you just click with someone even though you never met them before but you just feel like you know them. Except that those impressions took place before the actual meeting.”

“Well, I won’t complain. It was a miracle that we met that day.” Steve smiled. “You just appeared when I needed you the most. And when you needed a friend I think.”

“Exactly! So tell me… Living here… Do you have the cable? There is this game tonight that I want to watch but I don’t have it so…”

“Game?”

“Yep, baseball.”

“I’m on. And yes I have it.”

They  ended the day watching the game and some ski that was on after that before getting take out and falling asleep on the couch while Once Upon a Time was playing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetng Tony Stark and talking heart to heart. Also, Stiles is a Banner's fan.

Stiles woke up when a british voice asked Steve to wake up, Tony asking for him in the living room. Steve was almost immediately standing, reaching for the remote to cut off the TV. He then asked to thin air: “Why? Is it that urgent? What time is it?”

“It’s 8 in the morning and Sir required you quite urgently, asking for you guest to follow. I am not authorized to answer about the reason behind this summoning.”

Steve threw a look at Stiles.

“I’m coming. No way am I missing meeting Tony Stark when he asked after me. By the way, do you think you could present me to Dr Banner?”

“Now might not be the best time but I think that it could be arranged. Jarvis, tell Tony that we’re coming. But don’t tell him that Stiles want to meet Bruce before him, I want to see his face when he learn that!”

They took the elevator to the common floor where Tony Stark was waiting, a hologram screen before him. As soon as he saw them, he began to talk.

“So, I know you didn’t ask for it but I took upon myself to monitor this guy’s flat and I think you might want to know that someone… let’s say… particular just walked in.”

Steve took a step forward.

“You what?”

Before Tony could answer, Stiles intervened.

“I suppose it was to be sure I was who I pretended to be and to keep Steve safe? I can understand but I hope you didn’t bug my home or I will do things you can’t begin to imagine…”

“I didn’t! I just asked Jarvis to keep watch by the cameras in the area. That’s all.”

Steve sighed before asking.

“And what did you find to call us here this early when I finally was having some sleep?”

At that, Tony grimaced, apparently knowing what Steve was enduring and empathizing.

“Sorry. But it was really important. So, Jarvis caught a guy entering your building in a hurry. He nearly tore the door apart in his hast. So Jarvis hack your building security and followed him to your floor where he entered in a fury but not before… Well, it’s where it becomes interesting, or frightening, I suppose. This guy just… Let me show you.”

He typed something on his screen and the others saw a man barging in the building and taking the steps two at a time before spurting claws and entering in Stiles flat.

“Derek! What is he doing here? God, where is my phone?”

Before he could put it out of his pocket Tony cut him:

“You know him?”

“Yes, of course I know him. It’s Derek, he’s like my older brother! But he should be in Beacon Hills, not here. He didn’t call me to warn me he would visit. Something isn’t right, here.”

While talking he took his phone and dialed the number two.

“Hey man! What are you doing in New York? Are you alright? Is Amita alright? Oh god, it’s my dad, isn’t it? Or…”

“Stiles! Are you alright? Where are you? How do you know I am here? Why is you flat empty?”

“I’m alright but dude… Are you?”

“You were panicking, Stiles. I was at home, where everybody is alright, promise, and you just panicked! Did you have an attack? Where are you?”

“Oh. I didn’t thought you could sense it or I would have shield you of it. Sorry Derek. I just met a friend yesterday and punched someone who was angry and all those feelings just kind of get the better of me. But I’m good. And thank you for coming. What did you do of Amita?”

“She’s with your dad. She’s good. She wanted to come see her uncle Stiles but as I didn’t know if you were alright… Stiles, where are you? I need to see you and assure myself that you are really alright.”

Stiles threw a look at the two others who were avidly listening, not even trying to hide it. And just shrugged.

“I’m at Stark tower. I spent a night at my friends’ and fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. Come here and I’ll go home with you…”

Tony immediately took his phone from his hand.

“Or just come inside, we will be in the penthouse. You can come and see us by yourself. Know that we aren’t a threat to your friend.”

Stiles then threw himself at Stark to claim back his phone who managed to go on speaker before he achieved it.

“Stiles, is this annoying voice really who I think it is? Because let me tell you that only you, Stiles, can manage to have a panic attack and end in the tower of the best actor in the world. I swear. Oh god…. Tell me you didn’t manage to meet with Dr Banner… I won’t hear the end of it.”

Stark froze at that. Stiles managed to take his phone and answer.

“Hmm, Derek? You were on speaker. And Stark and Steve heard all of that. So, why don’t you just come here so we can discuss this face to face?”

“Alright, I’m on my way. See you in twenty!”

And ended the call. Steve was trembling of repressed laughter at the face Tony was pulling. He made a sign to Stiles to come sit on the couch and made a line to the kitchen, walking back with three mug of coffee. Tony finally reacted when he smelled the coffee.

“You! Why would you freak out about Bruce more than by meeting me? And why did he qualified me of “an actor”? And I don’t have an annoying voice, thank you very much!”

Steve finally burst in laughter, making Tony pout even if Stiles could sense his pleasure at the sight of his team mate being happy. Stiles blushed and answered;

“Well, I had a phase where I researched atomic science and read all his papers. It was so clear and well explained that it made me keep this interest for a month, which is better than most other things I took interest in.”

“Really? I so have to tell him that! And make you two meet. I want to see you all stars trucked, young padawan!”

“I won’t. I just want to meet him and ask him a few questions. His intelligence is just so…”

“Why not engineering? It’s fascinating too! Even without my level of expertise it’s…”

“Never came to my mind. Science is so unpredictable sometimes! And his work on human DNA just fascinated me.”

“All right, I have to take you to my workshop to show you the awesomeness that is engineering! And you didn’t answer me: why did he called me an actor? I’m known for many things but I managed not to end up in a film!”

“Well, you might want to know that I can sense the feelings of people I am near. And knowing that I was with him when you inaugured the Maria Stark wig for long term disease at the hospital three years ago… I might have pick up a few things. Like how you wanted to beat those reporters talking about Iron man instead of the hospital, or that you wanted this to remain an anonymous event but knew it would raise money for the hospital in doing it publicly. Or how you don’t trust yourself. Or how you abhor crowds and are prone to panicking when faced with it. But you never show that. You hold on in front of the press and only broke down inside, with fiends of yours. So you are a great actor. Logic applied here, that’s all.”

Tony then just sat down and fixed his gaze on Stiles.

“Why were you there?”

“My mom…. She died of fronto-temporal dementia. Doing what you did was great. And I needed to see positive things at the time. I told Steve I was in a bad place once. You helped me see that there is still good in the world by contributing to this hospital and facing your fears in public because you could be yourself with your family. It helped.”

“I… well, I don’t know what to say.”

Steve smiled.

“It’s often the case with Stiles. I was in your place and you just have to listen and let it pass. You can think about it later.”

Jarvis then interrupted them.

“Sir, your guest has arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives and find an understanding with Steve

As soon as Derek passed the elevator’s door Stiles is pulled in his embrace, his nose on his throat and hand roaming around his body.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? ...”

“Dude! I’m good! Sorry for the scare, I just didn’t thought of what you could sense when I was panicking, what with the distance and all…”

“Okay, but don’t do this again without calling after, please! I don’t want you to shield me but to tell me afterwards that you are alright, understand?”

“Yes, dad!”

“Stiles…”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

They let go of each other and step inside the pent house where Steve had dragged Tony when they saw the reunion. Tony seemed minutes from exploding of curiosity and Steve seemed… closed off?

“Guys, this is Derek Hale, my bother or as close as it could be. Der, this is Tony and Steve, whom I have talk to you about.”

They share some nods of acknowledgement before Derek pushed on.

“Nice to meet you all. So, Stiles, what the fuck happened?”

They took their seats on the sofa while Steve went looking for a new cup of coffee.

“Well, I think that you felt my panic attack.”

“Well, that much was obvious! But I want to know how? And why did you have it? And how did you pull out of it?”

Steve came back with them and took a seat on the table, near Stiles, as if he was here if he needed anything. It was a nice gesture, which didn’t pass unobserved if the look on Derek face told anything. But before Stiles could answer anything Tony took the lead.

“The real question is WHAT ARE YOU??? For god’s sake, you grew fangs and claws and why am I the only one freaking out?”

Derek threw him a look and raised an eyebrow before letting his fang be seen.

Steve huffed and stated:

“Derek is a werewolf. What else do you think?”

“What? What… How… Where… What?”

Derek turned his eyebrow at Stiles who held his hands up, placating.

“I met some werewolf in France, during the war. Best support we have ever encountered. Ask Bucky for the story, you’ll see. Now, I don’t think that your curiosity is the main point of this reunion, so, if you could… I don’t know…. Shut up for some time, it could be great.”

Tony stood at his place, mouth open while Steve motioned for the other to continue. Stiles shook himself and continue.

“Hmm… So first things first, I suppose that I projected my panic, except that with the pack bond and you being my alpha, you know… you took it hard. Like if you had my abilities? Sorry about that. But it wasn’t anything planned… Just an accident? Yeah… and…”

“Stiles. Breathe.”

“Okay. Okay. I can do it.”

Derek gave him his cup of coffee which served the double purpose of occupying his hand and mouth while he fixed his gaze on Steve.

“What happened?”

Steve held his look.

“We were in battle and I panicked. He came, punched the guy who was harassing me via my com, set me straight and returned out. Where he had his panic attack.”

Derek nodded and shout Stiles a look. Stiles looked at them both and took a rapid sip, occupying himself. Derek huffed and Stiles sighed.

“What? I couldn’t let him alone like that… And I know we agreed for me not to play hero but this wasn’t a hero’s act, just a human one. I never put myself in danger. Promise. And you know I am not lying…”

An eyebrow rose.

“Okay, I might have cross path with one of the… opponent but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle…;”

Steve rose from his position.

“What? When? You didn’t tell me!”

“Because it wasn’t important. It was done when I reached you and, honestly, it isn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I faced worse.”

“It’s not helping, kid…” Seems like Tony got pass his surprise. “How did you managed it?”

“Well, I may or may had a bat in my hand?”

At that, a very familiar growl is heard.

“Stiles… why would you have your bat if you weren’t thinking you could have a use of it?”

“It wasn’t mine! I found it on the street. Must have been from some kid… It broke. So not like mine!”

“Stiles…” sighed Derek. “Okay. I won’t discuss this. Better you be armed than not. But… please, be cautious. It’s not something you can do without help. You need people at your back when you fight, and you know it!”

“Yes, I know. Sorry to bother you.” Stiles replied, sensing Derek worry and pride. Derek nodded and smiled, the smile he reserved for those moment between them, when he is proud of his pack mate or simply happy, like when he sees Stiles with Amita.

“Speaking of having people’s back… the kid really helped yesterday and I know that Coulson will be really happy if he accepted to take a consultant lace on this team… you know, in case we need him…”

“Tony, no.” Steve growled.

“Tony, yes”, replied Stiles. “As I am my own person, I can say that I would like to talk to Coulson about it if he really is interested in me. But for the moment… could we take Derek on a tour of the tower? Maybe we could cross path with doctor Banner and…”

“Kid…. Not genetic, engineering! When you’ll see my workshop, you’ll be convinced. I swear, kids this day…”

“I’m not a kid, old man. And As I didn’t saw your magic place, I…”

Steve and Derek exchanged a look and in there was the same feelings: resignation and affection, worry and patience. In this look, they found common ground. They would try to dissuade Stiles and end up supporting him in his decision then they failed at changing his mind.

“ Well, captain Kirk and Jacob, you coming or what?”


	5. Chapter 5

They didn’t end up crossing path with Dr Banner but Steve promised to make the meeting happen in the future. The workshop was a wonder and as Tony put it “the best place of this Tower. You can do anything here! Well… when Captain Tight Pants isn’t here, of course.” Which prompted the captain in question to ask the genius about his current project which was apparently something he wasn’t really keen to share.

Derek and Stiles stayed a couple hours before going home, needing time as a pack, but not without promising to return. To say they discussed the matter at hand was an understatement… They dissected it, trying to find ways to shield Derek from being overwhelmed but needing him to be able to feel Stiles with the pack bond was so delicate they took three days to find the middle. Three tiring days during which they rediscovered their affection, their bond, agreeing finally to never speak again of their (manly) tears and hugs from the first night. The only thing making those tiring training days (and nights) worth it was the new found ability of Stiles to block out Derek sometimes, giving him hope of being able to live with more people again. Which was really good timing, as Coulson called on the fourth morning, asking for a meeting. The call itself was short, to the point.

“Mr. Stilinski? Agent Coulson. I would like to fi a meeting with you and your friend today, to discuss some things that came to my knowledge.”

“All right. Is today okay?”

“It’s good, meet me at the Avengers tower at 2. Have a good morning, Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale.”

That’s how they found themselves back at the tower after lunch, hesitating to come in. The agent came from inside to guide them to the office Stiles saw the last time and offers them a drink, which they declined, before taking his pace behind the desk.

“So, I called you about two things. Firstly, I’ve got some question for you and Mr. Hale about werewolves, don’t worry the whole tower is soundproofed, and secondly, about your own ability and your willingness to work with us.”

At that, Stiles was surprised. He didn’t really took the suggestion of Stark seriously, as Shield should have more than enough mutant to help them, without adding a foreign not trained empath. His surprise must have shown, or he was projecting again because Derek squeezed his shoulder in support and Coulson let himself smile.

“Yes, I suppose that it can be surprising for you to think we might want you. But we truly have a need for empath in our line of work. And the one we found that were willing to help us couldn’t stay because...how to put it…The Avengers are a pain in the ass. They try to test them or simply put them aside, never willing to include them. Incompatibility of character, as they put it, each and every time. But it seems as if you manage to pick their interest by being yourself and just putting yourself in the line for one of them. Maybe because you didn’t try to be with them. Or maybe because you’re you. I don’t know nor do I care how you did it. You have the power, the will to protect, the kindness to help and the experience of fight and surviving that we’re searching for. So, if you could take the time to think of it, we would like to hire you as a consultant, as we don’t want you in the war line but more as an emergency solution.”

Stiles only nodded, not capable of anything else. For a stranger to recognize the work he did for the pack when they weren’t even there for it… It was like all he did was finally seen. And even if Derek saw it and thanked Stiles times and times again, this recognition was liberating. Like he was worth something, like his sacrifices were something to be proud of, to valorize instead of being seen as natural, or even not being seen at all, as Scott did. Like he could finally move on from them instead of just running away.

While he was having his big revelation, the two men were discussing the pack, werewolves and all that goes with it, to let him have a moment. But when Coulson began to talk research material and specialist of the question, Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulder once again before telling to the agent that he didn’t need to search for it, Stiles being the most informed person he knew and having the skills to learn what he didn’t know, making Coulson thinking in silence. After a few moments, he spoke:

“Mr. Stilinski, I think that you would have a great place here, in Shield. As a consultant with the Avengers and a consultant in all supernatural problems, you will always be solicited but will have your liberty, like Mr. Stark, as I can see the advantage of your free mind and connections, as well as your obligation to your pack…”

“Being with my pack is never an obligation. A responsibility if you want to put a word on it. Like every family member have for each other.”

“And this, right there, is the principal reason I want you in my team.”

Derek let a proud sound be heard at that, even prouder than Stiles of the compliments sent his way.

“So, take your time, discuss it with your family if you want and call me. I know that the Avengers are all for it, as they each came to me about you this past days, were it to give me the advice of hiring you or to know if I did it already. All of them. I don’t think you quite see how rare it is for them to be on the same page.”

Stiles smiled at that, imagining the banter that no doubt was daily taking place in the tower. Even Derek was smiling, seeing it clearly.

They took their leave not long after that, managing to return to Stiles’ place without meeting anyone. They too their place on the sofa with coffee.

“So, do you want it? To be an avengers, to work for Shield?”

“I… I don’t know. I think that I should discuss it with Dad too but… I really want it. I mean, they chose me because I am... me! Like, all of me!”

“Of course! I told you already that you were one of a kind...”

“Yes, when I was trying to save my phone from the sink… Where it had gone in the pipe…”

“Well, I was right Even Amita couldn’t find a good excuse to explain it. And nothing her uncle Stiles do is unforgivable.”

“I know, right? She loves me. She is such a sweetheart! I don’t know how you manage to tell her no. Or how well she turned when she has you as a father and my dad as a grandpa…”

He dodge the shove Derek tried to give him and laugh. They began talking about something else, letting Stiles think in peace, as usual, putting this problem aside to let it resolve itself in a corner of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Later this evening, he called his dad, while Derek was on Skype with his daughter, like every night. The call didn’t take long, as his father only had to remind him to do what he felt like and what was best for himself before assuring him that no matter what, he will be by his side.

The next day saw Stiles and Derek back at the tower. Before being able to reach Agent Coulson, they were intercepted by Steve and Bucky, officially introduced and taken upstairs. By chance, the agent was there and, at seeing Stiles there, just throw him a look, which pondered Stiles to fix him and nod. And just like that, Stiles became a member of the Avengers.

One might think that his life changed dramatically after that. But it would be an error. All that changed was that his papers came from Shield instead of the editor he worked for. For two days after that, Derek and Stiles came and went to the tower.

The first meeting between Stiles and Dr Banner-call-me-Bruce took place on the first day. And Stiles might preferred not to be reminded of it, as he made a fool of himself, stuttering and letting small excited noises before Derek shoved him a little to make him think straight. After that, it was an enjoyable time.

The down point of all of this was that Derek had to go back to Beacon Hills, having left without a word to his pack other than to the Sheriff and his daughter. So on the third day, Stiles took him to the airport, saying his goodbye, stuffing his arms with presents for Amita and his father. Then, he was alone again. Or as alone as Stark let him be. Not two days after Derek’s departure, Stiles’ being woken up by a banging on his door, loud, obnoxious and exasperating. Pushing himself of the bed and putting on some pants while going to the door, he yanked it open to find a hyper genius on his doorstep with a sheepish Steve, whose apologies were washed out by the loud entrance of Stark, babbling about data base, breakfast and robots missing him. Stiles let them inside before going in the kitchen to prepare a much deserve cup of coffee, missing the appreciating glance of Steve to his naked chest and back. And the snickers of Tony at that. They took place around the kitchen table in silence, Stiles occasionally yawning.  After finishing his first cup and having refilled it while the two men discussed among themselves, he asked.

“So? To what do I owe this visit?”

“Kid, we want to go to breakfast, I need to talk to you about this genius idea I got for your work on the supernatural and how to conserve it and only letting the access to chosen people and…”

“Tony! Focus!”

“…Pepper, of course and… Hmm? Oh right. I also wanted to invite you to the tower today. My bots miss you, Brucie-bear wants to see you again and Clint been asking me about you for hours on end. So, now, put your butt in gear and get clothed so we can do that!”

Steve sighed.

“That is if you want to. Tony likes to order people around but you have the right to tell him to fuck off.”

Tony made an offended sound at that.

“Captain! Language! God, where were you raised! We do not swear! How rude of you!”

Steve began to answered, stating that it was “one fucking time, one time I asked you to be polite…” before seeing the other one smiling and winking at Stiles who shrugged in return.

“I’ve heard worse and I’m sure Steve did too, being in the military and with you for so long…”

At that Steve let a victory sound escape: “Finally! Somebody recognize it!”

Thirty minutes later they were in the kitchen with everybody else, stuffing themselves with muffins, pancakes and other backed goods. But the day was interrupted by an alarm going off, putting everyone on alert. Not twelve seconds later, Coulson walked right in, announcing an emergency in Utah, where strange creatures were wreaking havoc and harming civilians. In two minutes flat, the one flying were departing as the rest of them took place in a jet, ready to go.

“Mr. Stilinski? Would you mind coming with us? You might be needed in the identification of those creatures.”

“Of course.”

It took them twenty minutes to arrive on site, where Thor, Iron Man and Falcon were already evacuating people. In three minutes flat after Stiles arrived, he saw three different kind of were creature at least two banshee and four wendigo, many witches and a dragon escaping the scene, with other civilians. Were-coyote, were-foxes and werewolves were the more common, and the last to escape, taking the time to secure their house before going, using teeth and claws to escape if necessary.  All those members of the supernatural world taking the time to acknowledge the presence of one of them with the rescue team, be it a nods at his direction or a bag of mountain ash sent his way. Stiles took it all, responding at it by nods in return, but never giving up his façade of calm, not exposing them to the many Shield agents on site. It was not uncommon for big cities to have so many supernatural beings and not even the salutations were enough to set alarms in Stiles mind. After all, he had many encounters with them in New York, all of them able to tell that he was part of a pack, the Hale noun quite known and respected, and many of them seeked advices in time of needs to him, telling him that he had something “more” than just being a human in a pack, some knowledge and point of view that helped things going better, a little like an emissary but kind of better because of not being a druid attach to the interest of one pack. And in all those cities, the rule was the same: everyone is accepted and as long as there is no problems, everyone is welcomed and ignored for what he is.

So, it wasn’t the fact that they were so many that put something not right into Stiles’ mind but the fact that even in the middle of this, he could sense there specific fear. All of them projecting fear and sadness, as if they dreaded the end of this incident. So, for once, Stiles did the right thing.

“Coulson, tell the team to evacuate but not engage any fight till I can see that. There is something not normal about this. I’m calling Derek to let him know, it will took me a minute but please, keep them away from this… things.”

Coulson nodded, relaying the information to the team who was placed in strategic corner, ready for battle. Stiles took his phone out and pressed it against his ear while going closer to the center of the battle.

“Stiles.”

“Derek, you told me to call you if I went and risked myself or if I might project my emotion, right? So, here I am, I’m calling you. There is something here that is not normal, all the supernatural habitants have fled. They were terrified and sad. So…. A heads up. Here I am.”

Derek’s voice was calm and set in stone, like every time he is faced with a problem.

“Stiles. Are you alone or do you have your team?”

“I am in Utah with the Avengers. I just wanted you to know by me whereas than by Coulson or worse, Steve, afterwards. I know you two texts multiple times a day. About me and… Fuck!”

Stiles just rounded the last corner between him and the problem. Ad it didn’t look good. At all.

“Stiles? What is it? STILES?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… We’re screwed. Fucking fuck…. These are fucking salamanders, Derek. Of fucking course it has to be salamanders! Well, now I understand why they looked so sorry…”

“Shit. Stiles, you need to be kept hidden. Remember the last time we faced salamanders? They…”

“No, I don’t Derek, it isn’t why I was swearing like a sailor at all, what do you think! Of course, I remember… Oh god… Alright. I can do this. Derek, I’ll be talking to the team, do you want to stay on the phone or…”

A growl answered him, making him laugh as he turned around and fled to the HQ and his team.

As soon as he reached them, he’s hit by a wave of anxiousness.

“Salamanders. Those are salamanders. They’re a fire witch familiar that have gone rogue after her death. They will eat everything that has any magic, trying to collect enough of it to resuscitate her. We have to find her body and bury her with a special ritual.”

“Alright… I can sense that there is a problem here… why do I always sense that?” asked Tony via the com.

“The problem is that you can’t kill them. It’s impossible. And I have to perform the ritual. But the body is probably in the middle of this battle, they are going in circles to find magic. And even if I have to do the ritual, I can’t go in there, they will try to kill me. Because I am a fucking beacon to them, being a magical being and a member of a pack. It’s like the jackpot for them.”

A blank appeared in the conversation, while noises of battle were heard. The captain took the parole next.

“So, we have to find a single corpse here, in the middle of a battlefield, when we don’t know where or what it looks like? That’s it?”

“Pretty much, yes. I’ll be trying to find an answer to help you narrow down the area of the search but yes… and you will have to take it back to me, at the place of convergence of the telluric fluids of the area. Sorry.”

“Alright, guys, you heard him…. Let’s go!”

Coulson let the captain take the lead and turned to Stiles.

“And how do you find those information?”

“I’m going to talk to some chosen residents. Alone.”

The agent huffed but didn’t say anything, letting Stiles do as he pleased. He took his phone and went to the building were the civilians have been secured. He spotted multiple supernatural being and told them quietly to join him upside the building, knowing that they will be able to hear him. Not two minutes after that, he was faced with one member of each family or species, depending of the structure of the different families.

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski, member of the Hale pack of Beacon Hills, California and a consultant to Shield. So, I think you know that there are salamanders in your town. And that they will attack anything even remotely magical. That’s why you fled and I can totally understand that. But I need your help in identifying who died and where we could find the body so that I could bury it and appease the salamanders. I don’t ask you to reveal yourselves or go out, just for some information. Please.”

The group exchanged glances before one of them spoke up.

“I’m Glenn, alpha of the Brick pack of Salt lake City. I only know of two fire witches in the town. And I saw one of them in this building. The other one I know is on Market Street. But she is young and in good shape. I can’t imagine why she would die.”

At that, two women take a step forward. One was dark haired with freckles and beautiful dark blue eyes while the other was younger, with whiter than snow hair and an absent look in her pale blue eyes. The first identified herself as the second fire witch, confirming her wellbeing and knowledge that they were only two of her kind in the city. Stiles greeted the last one with reverence, remembering her play in some past events and the help she provided to him.

“I am honored to meet you, Leila, head of the Banshees of Sacramento. And I bless this day which help us meet.”

“I do too, Stiles, empath and second of the Hale pack. My visit here is, as you might understand, not so fortunate but I bless the high spirits that allowed you to take a part in this scheme. Yesterday, my sister Lyra screamed the name of a powerful witch, the head of a coven and I knew I had to follow the red ribbon of fate to this town. You’ll find the one you are searching for at the point of meeting between the path of the one with the golden heart and the one who had his innocence taken and never returned. The healed one will provide you what you need but be aware that the melancholic have the power to heal you or destruct you. I will depart soon from here. I know it will be hard for you, but could you transmit my salutation to my younger, and foolish, sister, please?”

“Of course. I’ll do it. Thank you for your wisdom and may the spirits guide you. And help Sara to manage your temper… She’ll need it!”

Leila burst out laughing, losing her otherworldly appearance to the one of a young woman, full of life and energetic, but with a white glow on her blond hair.

“Sure, she’ll need it! Be careful and take care, Stiles. You are destined to do something beautiful if you let your heart be your guide. We’ll see each other again.”

She then left, marking the end of the meeting. Stiles returned hastily to HQ, mulling over the words he just heard: “You’ll find the one you are searching for at the point of meeting between the path of the one with the golden heart and the one who had his innocence taken and never returned. The healed one will provide you what you need but be aware that the melancholic have the power to heal you or destruct you”. Hmm…. The golden heart, the one who had his innocence taken and never returned, the healed one and the melancholic….

Three of them were quite obvious: Clint had his innocence taken by Loki, literally, Bucky healed from the treatment he received from Hydra even more than he recovered and the melancholic had to be Steve… But the golden heart… It could be everyone. The solution appears in an instant as he enter the base: on the screens, Iron Man was shielding a family from the fire of a salamander, his gold and red armor open to create a better shield.

“Coulson! Can you point where Hawkeye and Iron Man will meet? The corpse is there!”

“Alright…”

The agent began to point at some screens and map, muttering to himself before exclaiming in the com: “Winter, the target is in your building, start the search, Falcon will cover your position.”

After that, everything moved really fast. Bucky found the body, was extracted by the Falcon to Stiles, who has found the telluric point in the park and prepared it all. Once the witch was properly buried, the salamanders became little lizard again and the avengers returned home. By the time they got to the tower, it was night and Stiles was sporting a headache the larger of a small country. He bypassed the kitchen and headed straight to the room he was given as his on the first day of his membership, letting himself sink in the bed and closing his eyes, never turning on the lights.

Before he could fell asleep however, there was a light knock on his door, followed by the entrance of Steve, carrying a plate of cookies and murmuring.

“Stiles. Derek told me you need to eat when you have an empathic headache. And that sugar will help you… I made cookies. If you want one, I’m putting them on the night table. Alright?”

“Thank you, Steve. You can stay and eat with me, if you want. No matter what, I’ll sense you. But the distance is good enough to calm my mind with the others.”

He sat up and took a cookie.

“Delicious! Are they homemade?”

Even in the dark with only the lights of the city below, Stiles could see the blush on Steve’s cheek.

“Hmm… Yes. I bake when I have some time off. But I can’t cook a meal without burning it.”

“Awesome! I can’t bake to save my life but I can cook pretty well. What do you say we trade? A meal against some cookies!”

“Alright. I can do that. So, tomorrow night, if you are feeling better?”

The blush darkened and he added:

“I can’t bear to eat take out again tomorrow night. I just can’t. And the only one who can cook here are Bruce, Clint and Natasha and half the time they are too busy or tired to do it…”

Stiles smiles at that.

“Alright, tomorrow night, I’ll cook and you do the dessert. Do you think I could use a kitchen here? Mine is so small I can touch the sink from the entrance!”

Steve chuckled.

“I think you can, but you might need to cook for all of the Avengers…”

“Great! I always do too much anyway. But we keep the pastries for us only… they are too good to share!”

“Alright. It’s a deal. I’ll let you rest now. You did a good job today. A really good one. We would have been lost without you. Thank you and welcome to the team, Stiles. We just have to find you a superhero name and it’s official! That is… if the press didn’t named you today…”

“Good night, Steve. And I won’t worry if I were you, the press won’t see a hair of my head!”

Once Steve was out, Stiles took his phone to text a last message to Derek:

“What would be a good superhero name for me? PS. could you pass the hello of Leila to Lydia for me, please?”


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, their date had to be cancelled when the avengers where called to intervene on some alien invasion orchastred by a group of terrorist in Chicago.  Nothing new here even if it was bad timed. Stiles took the time he was given to practice his power. Having so many people in the same vicinity, all the time or near, was tiring. And he wanted to explore his distanced link to Derek, even if some supernatural problem arised in Beacon Hills, forbidding his friend to be active in the research.

Keeping busy was a good way to forget how worried he was about this mission. From the moment the call came through to the emotion he was able to channel, Stiles was worried. Really worried. Because they were all tense. Tense and worried, with some moment of pure terror. Unlike other battles, there wasn’t any dull moment.

So when the communications with the team were cut, it wasn’t really a surprise to Stiles. But the three hours it took to have them running again were like a nightmare come true. And the ten that it took to have the team safe and the mission wrapped just put a nail in the coffin. Then came the debrief, which Stiles had to be patient about. When Jarvis finally announce that Steve was finished, Stiles was nearly in tears. The pressure and worry had all but teared him apart. He went to the elevator with mechanical moves, reaching blindly for the button before Jarvis took the lead and made the lift move.

When the door opened, Steve was there, leaning against the wall in front of the elevator, his arms crossed and a tired smile on his face. Stiles took the time to take him in, noticing the bruise on his jaw and the way he favored his left leg. And then, Steve opened his arms in an invitation Stiles couldn’t refuse. He took the three steps that were separating them and collapsed in the arms of the soldier who too him in, holding him against his chest, shielding him against the world in an embrace that was just for the two of them. He put his head on Stiles’ and hold him tighter, making Stiles finally feel safe. Here, at this instant, he was at peace. Between the arms of this man, cocooned against this chest and inhaling his scent, he was home. The feelings of contentment and peace emanating from Steve were enough to know that it was reciprocated.

Has it been a couple minutes or hours, they didn’t mind. They just stood there, enjoying the feeling of each other being safe and there. When they finally detached themselves, it was to exchange a kiss, a simple and sweet, romantic kiss that lasted a few seconds before lining their forehead together and smiling.

“I’m glad you’re alright. I was so worried!”

“I’m here and I’m okay. Nothing that won’t heal in a day. We are all alright.”

Steve then took Stiles’ hand and guided him to the living room to sit on the sofa, cuddling.

This evening was spent with the team, watching a movie and bickering, spending time together and letting the adrenaline decrease. Their new status was the center of the teasing, the occasion to retaliate for all the sarcasm Stiles and Steve showed to the rest of the team the rest of the time. To be honest, their constant cuddling and holding hands weren’t helping anything.

The only shadow on the following days were the absence of news from Derek, which was quite abnormal but not unheard of.

 

Three days later, Stiles was cooking breakfast when a call came on his phone, shaking him out of his reverie.

“Hello?”

“Stiles?” Double checking his phone, he answered:

“Dad?”

“Stiles. I need you to come back. Derek is missing.”

“What? Derek? But… And Amita? Is she okay? What happened?”

“Amita’s with me. Derek has sensed something fishy and went to investigate. Alone, as the pack didn’t believe him. He hadn’t give a sign of life since. It was two days ago. Scott finally reacted this morning but he can’t find anything. Without Derek and you, they are just like chicken without a head.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Make sure a wolf stay with you and Amita at all times. Be careful. I love you, Dad.”

“Will do. Love you too, son.”

And he hang up. Breakfast forgotten, Stiles went to the bedroom, putting some of his things inside a bag, checking his passport and wallet before a pair of arms made their way around his waist.

“Stiles? What are you doing?”

Turning around, he was face to face with Steve. Seeing the worry there, he let a sob escaped.

“I have to go to Beacon Hills. Derek… Derek is missing… I have to go back there… I… Can’t… I need him to be okay…”

“Right. When do we go? I can have Tony’s jet ready in thirty minutes. Will you be ready by then?”

“Steve… I…

“I’m coming. I won’t let you face this aloe. So, will you?”

“Yes… I… Yes. Thank you.”

Twenty minutes later they were on the jet to Beacon Hills. Steve hand found Stiles and squeezed, giving him some strength.

“We’ll find him. And if anyone talk shit about you, I’ll take care of it. So, after that, we’ll come back here and have that breakfast together. We could invite Derek and Amita, your dad too. Like a vacation.”

Stiles nodded but didn’t say a word. Facing Beacon Hills as one of the hardest thing he had to do. But for his brother, he would.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! the end of this story. 
> 
> But don't worry, I have a plan for more. I just don't know when I'll have the time to post it.   
> Hope you enjoyed this and that I'll see you again!


End file.
